This invention relates to semiconductor device packaging and, particularly, to flip chip packages.
Flip chip packages include an integrated circuit chip connected to a package substrate by way of interconnect bumps which are mounted on the integrated circuit chip in arrangement corresponding to the arrangement to metal contact pads on substrate. During package assembly the chip and substrate are apposed with the corresponding bumps and pads aligned, and then the chip and substrate are brought together under conditions that promote the bonding of the bumps on the metal pads.
Flip chip devices are conventionally encapsulated to improve the reliability of the interconnections between the chip and the substrate. Ordinarily the encapsulation is carried out using one of two approaches.
In the first approach, commonly known as xe2x80x9cunder fillingxe2x80x9d, encapsulation is carried out following formation of the interconnections between the chip and substrate, by dispensing the encapsulating resin into the gap between the chip in the substrate near an outer edge of the chip, and then allowing the resin to move into the gap between the chip and the substrate by capillary action. This approach carries a high processing cost, because the under filling process is time-consuming and high throughput cannot be achieved. Moreover, a significant space must be provided between adjacent devices to accommodate the dispensed resin bead at the edge of each chip this requirement for extra space between adjacent devices limits of substrate utilization in high-density applications.
In a second approach, a quantity of encapsulating resin is applied to the surface of substrate prior to assembly of the package. Then, as the chip and substrate are brought together in the assembly process, any encapsulating resin that overlies the pads is displaced by pressure of the bumps against the pads during the attachment process. This technique is susceptible to bleed-out of the resin laterally away from the chip edge as well as vertically along the sidewalls of the chip. Bleed-out away from the chip edge requires extra space between adjacent devices, limiting substrate utilization; and vertical bleed-out can result in resin reaching the backside of the chip and, in some instances, contamination of the bonding tool which is used to manipulate the die. Bleed-out is disruptive of the manufacturing process and is therefore undesirable. Moreover, a thermal excursion required to attach a device can cause partial curing of the applied resin on adjacent sites, thereby adversely affecting the quality of the inner connections on adjacent devices. Moreover, there is a practical lower limit on the thinness to which resin material can be applied by dispensing onto a surface or by screen printing, and that limit is generally greater (in some instances two or three times greater: about 100 microns for dispensing; about 50 microns for screen printing) than the bump standoff height (typically, for example, about 50-75 microns before bonding; and as little as about 25-30 microns, for example, after bonding) that is preferred in some small scale flip chip packages.
Both of these approaches entail a dedicated unit process for application of the resin material, usually requiring dedicated equipment for the unit process and adding to both the labor costs and capital depreciation cost of the overall process.
The invention provides an improved method for encapsulating flip chip interconnects. According to the method, a limited quantity of encapsulating resin is applied to the interconnect side of the chip, and thereafter the chip and substrate are apposed with the corresponding bumps and pads aligned, and then the chip and substrate are brought together under conditions that promote the bonding of the bumps on the metal pads. The resin may be applied to the interconnect side of the chip in any of a variety of ways. I have found, however, that a defined quantity of resin can conveniently and reliably be applied selectively to the chip by dipping the interconnect side of the chip in a pool of the resin to a predetermined depth, and then withdrawing the chip from the resin pool. A quantity of resin, precisely defined by the predetermined depth to which the chip was dipped in the resin pool, remains on the dipped portion of the chip as the chip is withdrawn from the resin pool and brought to the substrate for assembly. Most conveniently and reliably, the pool of resin is provided to a shallow depth in a reservoir, and the chip is dipped into the pool of resin in the reservoir so that the bumps contact the bottom of the reservoir. The predetermined shallow depth of the resin pool thereby determines the quantity of resin that remains on the dipped portion of the chip as the chip is withdrawn from the pool.
Accordingly, in one general aspect the invention features a method for encapsulating flip chip interconnects, by applying a limited quantity of encapsulating resin to the interconnect side of an integrated circuit chip, and thereafter bringing the chip together with a substrate under conditions that promote the bonding of bumps on the interconnect side of the chip with bonding pads on the substrate.
In some embodiments, the step of applying resin to the chip includes dipping the interconnect side of the chip to a predetermined depth in a pool of resin, and then withdrawing the chip from the resin pool. In some embodiments the predetermined depth to which the chip is dipped in the pool approximates the standoff height between the bump surfaces and the chip surface, so that the surface of the resin pool contacts the chip surface, with result that when the chip is withdrawn from the resin pool some quantity of resin may remain on the chip surface as well as on features that standoff from the chip surface. Or, the predetermined depth to which the chip is dipped in the pool is somewhat less than the standoff height, so that the chip surface does not contact the resin pool, with the result that when the chip is withdrawn from the resin pool some quantity of resin remains only on features that standoff from the chip surface, such as the bumps or a portion of the bumps.
In some embodiments the step of applying resin to the chip includes providing a reservoir having a bottom, providing a pool of resin in the reservoir to a shallow depth over the reservoir bottom, dipping the chip into the resin pool so that the bumps contact the reservoir bottom, and then withdrawing the chip from the resin pool. In some such embodiments, the shallow depth of the pool over the reservoir bottom approximates the standoff height between the bumps surfaces and the chip surface, or is somewhat less than the standoff height.
In another general aspect the invention features apparatus for applying a precise volume of encapsulating resin to a chip, including a reservoir having a bottom, and means for dispensing a pool of encapsulating resin to a predetermined depth over the reservoir bottom. In some embodiments the reservoir is at least deep enough to accommodate a pool having a predetermined depth that approximates a bump standoff height on the chip. In some embodiments the means for dispensing the resin pool includes means for dispensing a measured volume of resin into the reservoir. In some embodiments the means for dispensing the resin pool includes means for dispensing an excess of resin into the reservoir, and means such as a doctor for removing the excess; in such embodiments the predetermined depth of the pool is established by the depth of the reservoir itself.
An advantage of the method of the invention is that the resin pattern is self-aligned to the chip, so that there is no requirement according to the invention for alignment of the dispense pattern with the flip chip footprint pattern on the substrate. Moreover the resin is applied according to the invention preferentially to the portions of the interconnect side of the chip on which application of resin is most particularly desired, that is, on hand in the vicinity of the bumps.
The resin reservoir is readily integrated with existing chip attachment equipment, so that there is no need for specialized or dedicated equipment or process steps for applying resin according to the invention.